Emergency valves (e.g., shutdown valves, vent valves) oftentimes are used in environments (e.g., within the oil and gas industry) to protect people, equipment and/or the environment in dangerous conditions. For example, an emergency shutdown valve may be actuated (e.g., closed) to stop flow of hazardous material upon detection of a dangerous condition. In some instances, tests are conducted on the emergency valves to verify that the emergency shutdown valves are capable of actuating.